


Podfic - Oomph

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If pucks could talk I bet they’d just be constantly screaming,” Kent muses through a mouthful of chips. “Like, shit, what a life, always getting banged around like that.”</p><p>Everyone laughs, but Jack shakes his head. “They love it,” he says quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Oomph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oomph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374646) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



  


[Click to download from Dropbox.](http://bit.ly/29fiXL1)


End file.
